Our species denies
by TheAlmostGoths
Summary: ONE SHOT-FRERARD! Frank and Gerard are friends whohave feelings for each other. It's hard for them to be together but they work to find a way. However an inevitable fate awaits them that could ruin everything. (God this is a terrible sumary.) HELena WAY ieRO


**This is my second christmas one-shot. Not christmas themed I'm afraid. It's written from Frank's P.O.V and is very unusual. Enjoy it. HELena_WAY_ieRO**

* * *

><p>My eyes flickered open and I yawned, waking up. I pushed the brow haired Ray off me and stood up from my blonde Bob cushion. They stayed asleep despite my movement. I wondered over to the food from yesterday; yep, still there. Obviously no one had come to change it but judging from the lack of light shinning through the bars of our cage, I guess it was too early.<p>

After lumping down in the corner for a little while, I walked to the front of our cage and stood against it. Below was a large drop like everyone elses cage. Looking around everyone else seemed still asleep. I could see little bits of hair from three individuals in each cage except for one. Only two inhabbited that one and one of said individuals were my, best friend. Satisfied that I could see him, if only his hair, I lied down gazing at him; waiting to see him wake up.

It seems I fell asleep but I woke up to shards of light hitting my forehead. Straight away I looked at Gerard's cage. He had moved to the edge of the cage, looking in my direction. I got butterflies and stood up. He seemed to have fallen asleep too but I attempted to get his attention with out waking any others.

"Gee!" I yelled.

"Shut up Frank!" Someone yelled back. I looked accross the cages and saw Jamia walk up to her cage edge.

"Yo, Jamia. Can you get Gerard's attention somehow?" She looked at me then the sleeping Gerard, then back to me.

"Kill yourself." She walked deeper in to the cage and I stood staring. Wow. She really hasn't gotten on with the break up very well. Not many people of our type breaks up, or even have the thoughts that I had; but not everyone knew about them.

"Frank I can get you out of the cage if you want." Bob stood behind me and I swiveled round.

"Yes please."

"It's okay, I know about you and Gerard." Be began to fiddle with the latch and my heart stopped.

"Wh, what do you mean? There's nothing between us."

"I know that but you want there to be." I looked down in shame and he looked over at me whilst completing his task.

"I'm fine with it Frank. There's no problem with it. There's just not many gay-"

"Yeah, I know." I cut him off before he finished his sentence.

Soon the gate was open.

"So you know for when you get there, you just push it up. But it's quite tricky with paws."

"Thank's Bob." I carefully stood outsidethe plastic container and watched him walk back to Ray. I then looked at the small ledge I had to cross. It was very dangerous as for my size there was such a large drop. Olders could do it fine but I was so youge, controling all four legs was a skill I was still learning. I very carefuly and slowly stepped along the edge.

It took a long time but eventualy, I had reached Gerard's cage.

"Gerard?" I gently poked him through a gap in the bars. He stirred and his gorgeous green eyes opened. He smiled but then looked concerned and stood up.

"Frankie how are you here?" I quickly tried to open his door and he saw what I was doing so helped me.

I entered his cage and closed the gate behind me. He hugged me straight away.

"Why are you here Frankie?"

"I love when you call me that." We snuggled up, him strangely satisfied with out an answer. People would be coming in soon and I would be put back in my cage.

"Gerard, I probably won't have long so I'm going to say something really important. You'll probably hate me because it's not right but I can't helpit."

"Just tell me sweetie." How he called me sweetie, ahhh.

"Gerard I think that I..." I was so ready to say it yet when I realised what I was about to do and couldn't get it out. He looked up at me as if he knew what I was about to say. His eyes seemed calm and different. He looked at my lips and I lent forward. We kissed and held each other.

"I love you too Frank." He finaly said and I smiled.

Some time later the shop owner walked through the door and looked around. He checked the till and then walked along the cages. When he got to us he looked straight at our faces with a frown.

"Frank what are you doing in here?" He opened the gate and pulled me out, waking Mikey.

"Gerard, Gerard no!"

"Frank!"

"Stop mewing kittens."

"I love you Gerard!" I could faintly her him yell something back.

"I love you too Frank."

I was put back in my cage with Ray and Bob who comforted me. The shop keeper changed the food for everyone then opened up shop. A child and her mother came in the shop. I heard her name as Lindsay. She walked around all cages and looked at us all. I didn't want to, but it was hard not to hear her as she said,

"Mummy look at that cute one at the back! I want that one!"

"Frank, you're going to want to see this." Ray said and so I came to the bars. She picked up Gerard and carried him out the shop. The only thing I saw of him was his gaze connecting with mine and a tear run through his fur.


End file.
